<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by Letmelickyaspit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976166">Haunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit'>Letmelickyaspit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Old Bruce Wayne, Other, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The past that keeps on coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terry was a reminder. Although he didn't want to admit it to himself he was a copy of all the boys he had let down before. He had Dick's grace and agility, Jason's attitude and wrecklessness, Tim's eager young detective skills, and even sometimes combined their naivety. He was eighteen, yes, and could make choices on his own so why did he feel like he was taking  something away from him.</p><p>It's cause he knew how this was bound to play out, Terry'll play dress up for a couple of years and when the time comes he'll realize the mistake he's made and take it out on him. Just like they all did. Leaving him alone and replaying the same vast home movie tapes of his once happy little family. This big house of his never seemed so quiet before, now a huge echo of who and what he used to be. Now a old man with big secrets and alot to hide under the cowel. Two taps on the doorframe pulling him out of his batcave and onto the living surface, Terry stood, leaned on the frame with his feet bowed, arms across his chest and curious. The tv in front of them running film of the boys , Dick's constant talking as he exercised on bars, a young Bruce laughing behind the camera. He pauses it, the shot framed on jason sitting on the bleachers and throwing a nasty glare at the camera.</p><p>"Yes."<br/>
Terry looks away from him, eyes darting the floor as not to judge him. "Do you uh..want breakfast.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>